Jarkko Kari
Dosentti Jarkko Kari (s. 3. marraskuuta 1970) on Tampereen yliopistolla työskentelevä tiedonhankinnan tutkija. Tällä hetkellä hän toimii informaatiotutkimuksen ja interaktiivisen median laitoksella assistenttina. Jarkko Kari väitteli Tampereen yliopistolla 5. lokakuuta 2001 aiheesta Information Seeking and Interest in the Paranormal - Towards a Process Model of Information Action (Tiedonhankinta ja paranormaalin harrastus - Kohti tiedollisen toiminnan prosessimallia). http://www.uta.fi/laitokset/kirjasto/vaitokset/2001/2001065.html Yhteiskuntatieteiden maisteriksi hän on valmistunut vuonna 1996 julkaistuaan gradun paranormaalin tiedonhankinnasta.Kari, Jarkko 1996: Rajatiedon hankinnan arkipäivää - osa I: Kyselytutkimus rajatiedon harrastajien paranormaaleihin ilmiöihin liittyvistä tiedontarpeista ja tiedonhankinnasta arkielämän tiedonhankinnan viitekehyksessä. Studia Paranormalia 1. (PDF) Akateeminen toiminta Jarkko Kari on perustanut elokuussa 1998 Paranormaalin tieteellisen tutkijaverkoston eli ParaNetin, toimien aluksi sen koordinaattorina sekä puheenjohtajana vuosina 2001-2004, sen jälkeen kun verkosto päätettiin käytännön syistä rekisteröidä yhdistykseksi. Hän toimi myöskin yhdistyksen tieteellisen tutkimusjulkaisun ParaDocsin vastaavana toimittajana vuodesta 1999 lähtien. Jarkko Kari's CV Hänen alaisuudessaan Suomeen on järjestetty kolme kansainväliset mittapuut täyttävää ParaDigma-konferenssia. Hän jätti ParaNetin johtotehtävät keväällä 2004, jonka jälkeen seuran vertaisarvioitu sarjajulkaisu on lopettanut vähin erin toimintansa. Samansuuntainen on ollut kehitys itse ParaNetissä, jonka toiminta on ollut jäissä keväästä 2008 lähtien. Kari toimi ParaNetin puheenjohtajana vielä 2006-2007, jonka jälkeen hän perusti yksinomaan akateemisille tutkijoille tarkoitetun Rajailmiöiden tutkimusverkoston. Syynä tähän oli se, että ParaNetin kehittyessä maallikoiden rooli oli puutteellisesti koulutettujen tai kouluttamattomien henkilöiden tiukoista jäsenyysehdoista huolimatta kasvanut odotettua suuremmaksi, eikä järjestössä ollut enää halukkuutta palauttaa toimintaa lähemmäksi alkuperäistä verkostomuotoa ja puhtaasti akateemisiin puitteisiin, jota Kari taas itse piti tutkimusrahoituksen saamisen kannalta kynnyskysymyksenä. Valmistuttuaan yhteiskuntatieteiden tohtoriksi hän on työnsä ohella tarjonnut apuaan ja ohjausta rajailmiöihin liittyvissä opinnäytetöissä pyrkien tekemään näin jatkossakin. Hän on kotisivuillaan ehdottanut aiheita kandidaatintutkielmiin, graduihin ja jopa väitöskirjoihin. Hänen toimintansa paranormaalien ilmiöiden puitteissa on herättänyt myös närää. Määrätyissä piireissä hän on saanut erikoisia lempinimiä kuten "huuhaatohtori". ParaNetin saatua valtakunnallista julkisuutta keväällä 2000, hän joutui yliopistonsa johdon painostuksesta siirtämään tutkijaverkoston postituslistan pois Tampereen yliopiston palvelimelta sekä pitämään matalaa profiilia julkisisten lausuntojen suhteen. Hänen ympärillään on myös liikkunut skeptisten tahojen levittämiä virheellisiä huhuja, joiden mukaan hän ei esimerkiksi saisi ollenkaan harjoittaa opetustyötä omalla laitoksellaan. Tutkimustyö Kotisivuillaan hän kertoo suhtautuvansa kriittisesti informaatiotutkimuksen kehitykseen, koska tieteenala hänen mukaansa jäämässä yhä enenevässä määrin teknologisen determinismin pauloihin. Hän ilmoittaa erikoisalakseen erilaiset epätavalliset, vaihtoehtoiset, korkeammat ja kokonaisvaltaiset näkökulmat informaatiotutkimuksessa. Hän kertoo olevansa erityisesti kiinnostunut rajatiedon tutkimuksesta viitaten erityisesti henkisen tai yliluonnollisen tiedon tarpeisiin, hankintaan, käyttöön, luomiseen, välittämiseen sekä levittämiseen liittyviin kysymyksiin. Karin tutkimus Tällä hetkellä Jarkko Kari suorittaa tutkimusta spirituaalisen informoitumisen inhimillisiin seurauksiin liittyen, jonka on tarkoitus päättyä vuonna 2011 tai 2012. Hän kertoo analysoivansa tällä hetkellä dokumenttiaineistoa ja kirjoittavansa ensimmäistä empiiristä artikkeliaan teemaan liittyvästä tiedonkäytöstä. Current research Kaikkiaan hänen tutkimuksensa tulee hyödyntämään seuraavanlaisia aineistonkeruumenetelmiä: * 60 kappaleen otoksen kerääminen henkisistä teksteistä, jotka mainitsevat jonkin odotetun seurauksen * 20 suomalaisen henkilön haastattelu henkisyyden alueelta * postikysely 1000 ihmiselle, jotka edustavat Suomen koko väestöä * kahden luonnonmukaisen kokeen järjestäminen Tutkimus on osa hanketta "Henkisyyden merkitys nyky-yhteiskunnassa". Hanke on saanut alkunsa vuonna 2004 perustetusta henkisiin aiheisiin erikoistuneesta tutkimusryhmästä, joka syntyi Jarkko Karin aloitteesta. Henkisyyden tutkijat Kyseisen hankkeen voidaan katsoa olevan jokseenkin suoraa jatkoa epäonnistuneelle Paranormaalin tutkimusohjelmalle. Kari, Jarkko & Lassila, Jani 2003. Paranormaalin tutkimusohjelma 1: Tutkimustarpeet Julkaisuja Artikkeleita vertaisarvioiduissa sarjajulkaisuissa * Kari, Jarkko (1998). Rajatiedon hankinnan arkipäivää: Kyselytutkimus paranormaaleihin ilmiöihin liittyvistä tiedontarpeista ja tiedonhankinnasta paranormal information in everyday life: A survey on needs and seeking of paranormal information. Informaatiotutkimus Studies, 17(2), 27-40. * Kari, Jarkko (2000). The paranormal in information action. Swedish Library Research, (2), 21-36. * Kari, Jarkko (2004). Web information seeking by pages: An observational study of moving and stopping. Information Research, 9(4), http://InformationR.net/ir/9-4/paper183.html. * Kari, Jarkko (2006a). Evolutionary information seeking: A case study of personal development and Internet searching. First Monday, 11(1), http://firstmonday.org/issues/issue11_1/kari/. * Kari, Jarkko (2006b). Free-form searching via web sites: Content and moving observed in the context of personal development. Information Processing and Management, 42, 769-784. Also at http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.ipm.2005.04.001. * Kari, Jarkko (2007a). Conceptualizing the personal outcomes of information. Information Research, 12(2), http://informationr.net/ir/12-2/paper292.html. * Kari, Jarkko (2007b). A review of the spiritual in information studies. Journal of Documentation, 63(6), 935-962. Also at http://www.emeraldinsight.com/10.1108/00220410710836439. * Kari, Jarkko (2008). Yliopistokirjastojen kehittämiseen liittyvät tutkimustarpeet needs related to developing university libraries. Informaatiotutkimus Studies, 27(2), 1-14. Also at http://ojs.tsv.fi/index.php/inf/article/viewFile/614/503. * Kari, Jarkko (forthcoming). The source viewpoint on the informational uses of spiritual information: an analysis of messages reportedly transmitted by extraphysical means. Manuscript submitted to Journal of Information Science. * Kari, Jarkko & Hartel, Jenna (2007). Information and higher things in life: addressing the pleasurable and the profound in information science. Journal of the American Society for Information Science and Technology, 58(8), 1131-1147. Also at http://www3.interscience.wiley.com/cgi-bin/abstract/114219537/ABSTRACT. * Kari, Jarkko & Savolainen, Reijo (2003). Towards a contextual model of information seeking on the Web. The New Review of Information Behaviour Research, 4, 155-175. Also at http://www.informaworld.com/. * Kari, Jarkko & Savolainen, Reijo (2007). Relationships between information seeking and context: a qualitative study of Internet searching and the goals of personal development. Library & Information Science Research, 29, 47-69. Also at http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.lisr.2006.08.011. * Savolainen, Reijo & Kari, Jarkko (2004a). Conceptions of the Internet in everyday life information seeking. Journal of Information Science, 30(3), 219-226. * Savolainen, Reijo & Kari, Jarkko (2004b). Placing the Internet in information source horizons: A study of information seeking by Internet users in the context of self-development. Library & Information Science Research, 26(4), 415-433. Also at http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.lisr.2004.04.004. * Savolainen, Reijo & Kari, Jarkko (2006a). Facing and bridging gaps in Web searching. Information Processing and Management, 42(2), 519-537. * Savolainen, Reijo & Kari, Jarkko (2006b). User-defined relevance criteria in web searching. Journal of Documentation, 62(6), 685-707. Artikkeleita vertaisarvioiduissa tutkimusraporteissa ja konferenssijulkaisuissa * Kari, Jarkko (2001). Paranormaalit ilmiöt ja tietoisuus tiedollisessa toiminnassa phenomena and consciousness in information action. In Jarkko Kari (Ed.), ParaDigma 2001: Tietoisuus ja paranormaalit ilmiöt 2001: Consciousness and paranormal phenomena. (Studia Paranormalia 2). Tampere: ParaNet Finland, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia/paradigma2001.html. * Kari, Jarkko & Savolainen, Reijo (2002). Towards a contextual model of information seeking on the Web. In ISIC 2002 - The Fourth International Conference Information Seeking in Context: Working papers, Sept 13 (pp. 487-513). Lisbon: Universidade Lusíada. * Kari, Jarkko (2008). Informational uses of information: a theoretical synthesis. In Andrew Grove (Ed.), ASIST 2008 - proceedings of the 71st ASIS&T annual meeting: people transforming information - information transforming people CD-ROM. Silver Spring: American Society for Information Science and Technology. Also http://www.asis.org/Conferences/AM08/proceedings/. * Savolainen, Reijo & Kari, Jarkko (2008). Tiedonkäytön ja oppimisprosessin yhteyksistä - informaatiotutkimuksen näkökulma the connections between information use and learning process - the perspective of information studies. In Eero Sormunen & Esa Poikela (Eds.), Informaatio, informaatiolukutaito ja oppiminen information literacy, and learning (pp. 33-55). Tampere: Tampere University Press. Monografeja * Kari, Jarkko (1996). Rajatiedon hankinnan arkipäivää - osa I: Kyselytutkimus rajatiedon harrastajien paranormaaleihin ilmiöihin liittyvistä tiedontarpeista ja tiedonhankinnasta arkielämän tiedonhankinnan viitekehyksessä information on the paranormal in everyday life - part I: A survey on needs and seeking of paranormal information in the framework of everyday life information seeking. Master’s thesis, University of Tampere, Tampere. Also: (Studia Paranormalia 1). Tampere: ParaNet Finland, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (2001). Information seeking and interest in the paranormal: Towards a process model of information action. (Acta Universitatis Tamperensis 826; also Acta Electronica Universitatis Tamperensis 118, http://acta.uta.fi/teos.phtml?5557). Doctoral dissertation, University of Tampere, Tampere. * ParaDigma 2001: Tietoisuus ja paranormaalit ilmiöt 2001: Consciousness and paranormal phenomena (2001). Ed. Jarkko Kari. (Studia Paranormalia 2). Tampere: ParaNet Finland, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia/paradigma2001.html. Muita tieteellisiä julkaisuja * Kari, Jarkko (1992). Rajatiedon erikoiskirjastot - tarvitaanko niitä? Esimerkkinä Ultra-lehden kirjasto libraries of paranormal information - are they needed? The library of Ultra magazine as an example. Paper presented at proseminar, Department of Information Studies, University of Tampere. Tampere, April 27, 1992. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1994). Rajatiedon tiedontarpeet ja tiedonhankinta: Kirjallisuuskatsaus of and seeking paranormal information: Literature review. Paper presented at research seminar, Department of Information Studies, University of Tampere. Tampere, November 30, 1994. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1995a). Information needs of and seeking information on the paranormal: Research scheme. Paper presented at INVA summer school "How to study information seeking and use in an organizational context: Methods and methodological solutions". Tampere, August 7-11, 1995. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1995b). Rajatiedon tarpeet ja hankinta: Kyselylomakkeen analyysin suunnittelun ongelmia of and seeking paranormal information: Problems with designing the analysis of the questionnaire. Paper presented at REGIS seminar. Tampere, November 9, 1995. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1995c). Rajatiedon tarpeet ja hankinta: Tutkimussuunnitelma of and seeking paranormal information: Research scheme. Paper presented at research seminar, Department of Information Studies, University of Tampere. Tampere, April 19, 1995. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1997a). Paranormal information seeking in everyday life - part II: An outline of a theory. Paper presented at INVA summer school "Theory construction for information seeking studies". Tampere, August 18-22, 1997. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1997b). Rajatiedon ja rajatiedon yhteisön käsitteellistäminen ja tutkiminen informaatiotutkimuksen näkökulmasta and researching paranormal information and the paranormalist community from the perspective of information studies. Paper presented at seminar ”Formation of concepts and theories in the social sciences”. Tampere, May 14, 1997. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1998a). Making sense of sense-making: From metatheory to substantive theory in the context of paranormal information seeking. Paper presented at NordIS-Net workshop "(Meta)theoretical stands in studying library and information institutions: Individual, organizational and societal aspects". Oslo, November 12-15, 1998. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1998b). Paranormal information seeking in everyday life - part II: The paranormal in information action. Information Research, 4(2), http://InformationR.net/ir/4-2/isic/kari.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1998c). Rajatiedon hankinnan arkipäivää - osa II: Metateoriasta formaaliksi teoriaksi paranormal information in everyday life - part II: From metatheory to formal theory. Paper presented at REGIS seminar. Tampere, February 19, 1998. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (1998d). Rajatiedon hankinnan arkipäivää - osa II: Yksikköteoriasta analyysiin paranormal information in everyday life - part II: From unit theory to analysis. Paper presented at doctoral seminar, Department of Information Studies, University of Tampere. Tampere, March 19, 1998. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (2001). The process of information action in the context of the paranormal. Paper presented at doctoral defence. Tampere, October 5, 2001. Also in ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (2002). Paranormaalien ilmiöiden olemassaoloa koskeva tieteellinen todistusaineisto: Tutkimussuunnitelma evidence concerning the existence of paranormal phenomena: Research plan. ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko (2007). The outcomes of spiritual information: a multimethod study of the uses, effects and other consequences of being informed. Research plan. http://www.uta.fi/~csjakar/kari2007.pdf. * Kari, Jarkko & Lassila, Jani (2003). Paranormaalin tutkimusohjelma 1: Tutkimustarpeet Research Programme on the Paranormal: Research needs. ParaDocs, http://www.paranet.fi/paradocs/tutkimuksia.html. * Kari, Jarkko & Savolainen, Reijo (2001). Web searching in the context of information seeking in everyday life: The cases of civic and spiritual action. A research proposal. Paper presented at Summer school on Web searching. Tampere, August 19-21, 2001. Also http://www.uta.fi/~csjakar/kari-savolainen.pdf. * Kari, Jarkko & Savolainen, Reijo (2002a). Web searching in the context of information seeking in everyday life: A synopsis of research proposal. http://www.uta.fi/~csjakar/ka-sa.pdf. * Kari, Jarkko & Savolainen, Reijo (2002b). Web searching in the context of information seeking related to self-development: A plan for analysis. Paper presented at REGIM (Research Group on Information Management) and REGIS (Research Group on Information Seeking) joint seminar. Tampere, April 25, 2002. Also http://www.uta.fi/~csjakar/KSanalysis.pdf. * Kari, Jarkko & Savolainen, Reijo (2002c). Web searching in the context of information seeking related to self-development (WebCon): Research plan. Tampere. * Savolainen, Reijo & Kari, Jarkko (2001). Web-tiedonhaku arkielämän tiedonhankinnan kontekstissa: Tutkimuksellisia lähtökohtia searching in the context of everyday life information seeking: Starting points of research. Paper presented at REGIS seminar. Tampere, May 3, 2001. Viitteet Yhteystiedot Jarkko Karin kotisivut Tampereen yliopistolla] Luokka:Paranormaalin tutkijat Luokka:Paranormaalin tieteellinen tutkimus Luokka:Tiedemiehet